The Legend of Spyro: A New Life
by TheDude 64
Summary: New world, new feelings, new enemies. Mainly rovolves around the relationship between Spyro and Cynder
1. PROLOGUE

EPILOGUE...

spyro and cynder stood as the world around them came apart and exploded with gysers of lave shooting at the core of the world witch was slowly separating, "so this is it?" Cynder asked as she saw beams of energy burst from the core and splitting the surface apart. Cynder looked at Spyro hoping he would say something to comfort her only to see him shutting his eyes witch she took as him bracing for the end.

She kept looking at him when he suddenly opened his eyes and looked around him then at her, "I know what I need to do, just get out of here Cynder," said Spyro looking at her. Cynder looked at him surprised that he would ask him to do something like that,"Spyro no, you don't have to do anything lets just go," said Cynder hoping that he would come with her.

Spyro looked at her with a confused look, "Where Cynder there'll be nothing left, the world is breaking apart," Spyro looked disappointed at the fact that he let Malefore get that far," but I think I can stop it, I think I was meant to," said Spyro looking up at Cynder. Cynder looked at him surprised that he would not give up, not even when the end seemed so close, "then I'm with you," said Cynder determined to stay with Spyro until the end.

Spyro was shocked but looked away, folded his wings and conjured up all the power he had left levitating above the ground as his body was engulfed in power. Cynder looked away from the blinding light, and as Spyro was about to relieve all of his power in a last attempt to save the world Cynder looked at him questioning the decision to tell Spyro something that she had been meaning to but hadn't had the time. Cynder looked around her then at Spyro who was now glowing almost as bright as the sun, she took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and spoke what she thought would be her final words, "I love you." Soon after, She and Spyro, along with her surroundings, were engulfed in a purple surge of power, Cynder closed her eyes believing that that was the end.

The explosions ceased as the energy started to compress the earth back into one peace, some fragments clashing together exploding from the massive amount of speed, Cynder opened her eyes surprised to see that she was still alive, she looked up only to see Spyro gliding down and collapsing as he landed. Cynder ran to him helping him back up to his feet. Spyro shook his head and tried to regain balance, "I thought that would kill us, what happened?" asked Cynder looking at Spyro for an answer.

Spyro was as amazed as she was, he looked at her trying to give her an answer then looked up, "well the surge may not have killed us, but that might," said Spyro seeing a rushing rock covered in lava going towards them, Spyro quickly reacted and tackled Cynder out of the way as the rock flew past, "you okay?" asked Spyro helping her up.

"yeah, I'm fine thanks," said Cynder standing back up on all fours, "that was close, don't you think Spyro? Spyro hey you there?" asked cynder waving an arm in front of Spyro's face, "Cynder do you by any chance smell something, I don't know, funny?" asked Spyro sniffing the air. Cynder looked at him a little funny but proceeded to sniff the air herself, after a few minutes they looked at each other wide eyed, "METHANE!" Spyro and Cynder shouted in unison.

As Spyro and Cynder looked away and started running the rock that had flown by them crashed against a sulphur wall igniting the methane causing the whole area to be engulfed in fire, Spyro and Cynder flew into a tunnel full of guisers spitting fire from one area to the other, one nearly burning them both, "now what? this tunnel's getting smaller and smaller every second!" yelled Cynder at Spyro, the space between them and the tunnels walls growing smaller as the ground contracted back to its original state. Spyro looked back and saw the flames from the explosion getting closer and started flying as quickly as he could manage, Cynder doing the same not daring ask why.

as the walls came closer they started to crack and break into pieces one of them hitting Cynder's wing causing her to spin into a wall and fall to the ground. Spyro quickly back-flapped and flew towards Cynder grabbing her under the shoulders and flying away as fast he could, looking back he saw that he was merely inches away from being toast. Spyro flew as fast as he could manage and rolled himself and cynder into a ball using his earth powers to cover themselves in a ball of rock being launched like a cannon ball from the small opening several yards away slowly descending towards the ground.

the ball blew apart from the impact causing Spyro and Cynder to roll a few feet before stopping, landing only feet away from each other...

Spyro slowly stood shaking his head and opening his eyes only to see nothing but pitch blackness, "where am I?" wondered Spyro as he started moving around, "Spyrooooo" Spyro turned around startled by the whisper he had herd, "Spyrooooo," there it was again, Spyro turned and turned trying to find where the whispering was coming from. Spyro moved his head but stopped when he saw a small, faint, light infront of him moving away before it expanded causing Spyro to fall back blinded by its brightness.

Spyro instinctively stood and got ready for a fight, "do not fear me young dragon I come not to harm but to aid you," said someone within the light, Whoever this person or thing was it had a female voice. Spyro squinted trying to get a clear sight of the females face succeeding only in finding that it was a dragon for as soon as she realized what he was attempting the light she used for cover brightened blinding Spyro once again, "please I ask that you not try to see through my cover, i would much rather remain anonymous until further notice."

"As you wish mysterious being," said Spyro blocking the bright light with his paw.

"Who I am is of no importance great one, but what is of importance is that you regain consciousness before your flame is extinguished...permanently," said the female behind the blinding light.

"Regain consciousness? well at least I'm alive...wait, what about Cynder?" asked Spyro

"Her time in the realm of the living is,much like yours, running short. If you so hope to save her life and your own I would advice you to awaken."

"And I don't suppose you would know how I'm supposed to do that would you?" asked Spyro sitting on his haunches.

"If you so wish to leave you must first think of a way out..a doorway if you will. But keep in mind that once you leave you will not be able to return here for quite some time."

"Where is "here" exactly if I may ask?"

"You may and this is the spiritual temple, accessible only to those of pure heart and mind. This is where all answers can be found and all kinds of powers can be unlocked. I am one of the many sages in this temple of great knowledge, I can teach you many things if you so wish to take the time."

"I appreciate the offer but Like you said I'm kind of in a hurry."

"very well, If you wish to leave simply step into the circle and you shall exit the temple." as soon as she said that a circle outlined in light appeared on the floor of the room and she started to fade away.

"Wait! how can I come back here," asked Spyro in desire of learning the knowledge that of which she spoke.

"As long as your heart and mind remain pure you shall always be welcomed to this sacred realm. all you have to do is think of this temple and you shall return," she said, her voice fading away until Spyro was the only one standing in the dark room.

"So what, I just step inside? seems simple enough," said Spyro slowly stepping into the glowing circle. As soon as his whole body was inside Spyro once again stood in pitch darkness, but instead of standing on firm ground he started to fall into what seemed an endless pit. He couldn't actually see what was going on, but he could feel the wind rushing from under him. The feeling didn't last very long for as he fell deeper he started to see a light rushing quickly towards him, "I wonder how much the world has changed?" wondered spyro as he entered the light.

Short chapter but it's just the introduction longer chapters ahead so stick around if you wish to see more. Also if anyone is reading this please review, if you really do feel like it.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Spyro awoke lazily opening his eyes to find that he resided in a field tall with green grass and trees along with an abundance of flowers, as well as a rather wide river which seemed to flow into a pond to the North not far from where he was. As Spyro stood up he could feel a piercing feeling of pain causing him to fall back down only to end up feeling worse. As he looked at himself he found that most of his body was burnt and covered in cuts that were bleeding quite a bit and, unfortunately, his wings were in no better condition for as he slowly extended them only slightly he could see that they were sliced and covered with holes not to mention that they also appeared to have been broken do to the crooked way his wings spread.

Spyro lay his head back down only to gaze upon his fellow companion Cynder, which lay upon a fallen tree that Spyro could only assume she had collided onto after their rather harsh landing. To Spyro's concern blood was dripping from the side of the trunk soaking the ground beneath it, this only showed Spyro how little time he truly had and, although the amount of pain was inconceivable, he arose from the ground and began to search for some red crystals looking back to see his dear friend lying on the trunk of the fallen tree, "don't worry Cynder...I'll be back soon," said Spyro turning around trying to ignore the gruesome feeling of his injuries as he proceeded into the the forest.

Spyro kept walking for what to him seemed like ages, his legs felt as if they were burning with all the pressure of his body atop his many wounds, his vision grew hazy and every single thing seemed to sway in a hypnotizing motion. Spyro shook his head trying to regain his grasp on reality but seemed as if his attempts were futile, soon after walking a few feet further he started to lose feeling in his legs and began to grow dizzy, surely if he did not mend his injuries he would soon lose consciousness failing not only to save himself but the life of his friend as well.

As Spyro walked forward, trying to keep himself awake, he stumbled upon something that gave him great relief, upon the face of a cliff he had finally spotted the red crystals he had been seeking and, Even though it was a great find, it was also far from reachable at any case by foot and that the only way to grab them would be by the means of flight. He closed his eyes and sighed conjuring up all the strength he could and slowly extended his wings ignoring the pain best he could, he took a deep breath, opened his eyes, and shook his head.

He looked at the crystals upon the cliff and started bending his legs opening his wounds only slightly but painfully and leaped high as he could and started to flap his wings. Although he had a great amount of determination his wings just could not keep him in the air, the bones in his wings were just too far damaged and with the pressure of the wind pushing against them his wings bended backwards with a gruesome sounding crunch and Spyro quickly plummeted to the floor causing his wounds to open upon the impact followed by a serge of pain so great that his vision grew so blurry that he could no longer recognize anything around him, his breathing grew heavy and his heartbeat was slow.

he rose back up stumbling a couple of times, he slowly approached the cliff and looked upwards at the crystals and back down at his claws, he raised his paws and dug his claws into the cliff's wall and started to climb towards the crystals loosing blood and strength in the process. When he was only inches away he pushed himself up and grabbed onto the crystals trying to break them off the cliff with his weight, when he realized that didn't work he opened his mouth and earth blasted the wall breaking off the ground at which the crystals were attached to and he along with the crystals fell to the ground.

as he fell he broke off a crystal smashing it and releasing the gems within it which disappeared in contact with Spyro's scales healing some of his cuts and burns. He fell on the ground with a thud, Spyro groaned in pain but looking up he quickly rolled away having the crystal bunch miss him completely but, to Spyro's inconvenience, the force at which the crystals hit the ground ended up smashing most of them releasing the gems which were consumed by Spyro. Spyro looked down at the few crystals left, they were no bigger than his paw and there were only 3 of them, "no these aren't enough," said Spyro picking up the small crystals and sighed, "but what choice do I have."

Spyro placed the small crystals in his mouth careful not to brake them and extended his wings rapidly only to fold them again, as he looked back he saw that his wings still looked a bit crooked and realized that they must still be broken. With a sigh he looked forward and started his way back to Cynder the same way he had come making sure that he wasted no time and, now that he wasn't as weak as before, the journey that seemed like hours now took only minutes and was soon back in the clearing at which he and Cynder had landed.

Wasting no time he ran over to the slumbering dragoness breaking the crystals he had been carrying and watched as the gems that were released were absorbed by her scales healing a small amount of her injuries and stopping some of the bleeding, "don't worry Cynder I'll...I'll find something help you," said Spyro looking around for something that might come in handy, as he looked around he saw a cave near the pond and scratched his head, "well shelter's always a good thing to have...right?" wondered Spyro, he shook his head and walked back to her friend dragging her down from the tree and carrying her on his back.

When they reached the cave he took some leaves and some grass building a make-shift bed and laid Cynder ontop of it, he tried placing her in a way that he didn't open any wounds or sped up the bleeding, when he was sure that he had done all he could he rushed out to find some more healing crystals or at the very least something to stop the rest of the bleeding.

Cynder stirred and opened her eyes slowly, groaning she sat up and stretched only to be met by a piercing pain, "careful, those bindings weren't easy to make I don't want you to rip them up," Said Spyro, she looked over to see him next to a small fire with a rabbit roasting on a stick which hovered over the flames, "here...it isn't much but I couldn't find anything else," said Spyro handing Cynder a stone plate. cynder took the small plate making sure she didn't extend her arm too far and looked inside, there was a small fish, some rabbit meat with fur still on it, and a tiny red crystal, "I tried looking for more but...that was the best I could find...sorry," said Spyro looking down.

"don't be, it's fine Spyro really," said Cynder looking back down and breaking the small crystal releasing the small gems and absorbing them with her scales. Spyro smiled and looked over to the rabbit he was cooking making sure it didn't burn or start on fire, "how are you feeling?" asked Spyro looking over at Cynder who had begun to eat her food. She looked over at him and swallowed, "I'm fine, still hurts a little when I move and a feel like I'm on fire in some places but other than that I'm great," said Cynder making Spyro chuckle a bit.

"The fire's dying down," said Spyro throwing the last peace of wood he had into the fire, "you don't mind if I leave you for a bit do you? it's just I gotta get more wood," said Spyro looking over at Cynder who was lying down on the make-shift bed he had made. "Yeah," said Cynder yawning, "you go on ahead I'll be fine," said Cynder sounding like as if she was about to fall asleep. "Be back soon," said Spyro exiting the cave leaving Cynder alone while he looked for some more wood for the fire.

By now it was around midnight and the only sounds that could be herd were the gentle river and a few owls here and there, these sound pleased Cynder for she could not remember the last time she was so relaxed. Suddenly she heard stepping outside and looked over at the entrance only to see something rush by, Cynder raised her head looking for Spyro, who she assumed was the shape she saw zooming by, "ha ha very funny Spyro but you can't scare me quite that easily," said cynder expecting to see Spyro walk around the corner, "Spyro?" asked Cynder. She heard stepping outside and got off the bed, "Spyro this isn't funny," said Cynder beginning to grow scared, but what she saw terrified her beyond anything.

Around the corner instead of Spyro came a skeleton hand with a ring on one finger, the ring was gold with a small square crystal in the middle which seemed to be filled with shadows. Soon after a hood peeked his way around the corner looking around the room and fixed his sight on Cynder, The hood itself seemed to be made out of darkness for it swayed around like as if it were in water. Cynder was frozen in place, she had never seen such a creature before and was absolutely terrified by what she saw, soon after sharp teeth seemed to appear out of nowhere in what looked like the grin that of a maniac.

Cynder was so terrified she let out a siren scream directly at the creature which fled screeching away into the forest. Soon after Spyro came back carrying wood on his back, "Cynder are you okay I heard a lot of loud..noises coming from here," said Spyro setting down the wood and tossing a few logs into the fire, "hey are you okay?...Cynder?" Spyro walked over to Cynder which had rolled into a ball and was looking away from the entrance. Spyro walked over to her bed and looked over her shoulder to see a look of true terror on her face.

Spyro pulled her into a hug which she accepted and began to gently rub her back hoping that this would ease her nerves, "please Spyro," said Cynder tightening her grip on him, "don't ever leave me alone again," She said sobbing a few times from what she had just gone through. Spyro didn't understand what could've frightened her so much, he had only been gone for a few minutes what had happened throughout the time he was gone, he wondered about that for a few seconds but snapped back to reality when he heard Cynder completely quiet, "Cynder...Cynder?" Spyro looked back over his shoulder to see that she had fallen asleep.

Spyro chuckled a bit and slowly sat Cynder back down on her bed being careful not to wake her. After she was safely sleeping on her bed Spyro went back to the small fire he had made and placed a few pieces of wood on it trying to keep the fire burning so that they wouldn't be cold at night, Spyro yawned and stretched snapping a few bones and finally sighed as he sat himself down on the ground next to the fire to sleep.

Took me a while but here it be and I know it isn't as long as I wish it was but I don't have as much time as I wish I did...I'm not even sure if there is anyone still out there but if there is then thank you for reading this. Now I am quite aware that there will be many many many mistakes but keep in mind that I am not the best when it comes to grammar...I write stories and I don't exactly worry all that much on the details and even if I did I wouldn't even be able to do all that much so please some criticism and help will be much appreciated...so yeah, Peace.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Well if it isn't the great and powerful purple dragon, It's an honor to see you again," said the dragoness cloaked in light. Spyro was once again in pitch blackness with the bright light which was used to hide the identity of the dragoness. "likewise," said Spyro with a smile upon his face. "if I didn't know any better I would've thought that you wouldn't show up not wanting to put in the work," said the dragoness walking by spyro.

"tell me Spyro why have you come here?" asked the dragoness. Spyro turned around to see that she was walking away from him and slowly started to walk along side her, "well you spoke of skills and knowledge that you could teach me, so, here I am," said Spyro sitting down. The dragoness stopped briefly and side glanced at him, "indeed you are...come with me," said the dragoness walking away once more. Spyro looked at her and started to follow her into what seemed like a library full with books and scrolls.

The dragoness walked towards a giant bookshelf in the far end of the room which held old looking scrolls and tablets, most of which were covered in cob webs. While the dragoness rummaged through the many papers and hieroglyphs in the shelf Spyro moved about freely looking around the rather messy library finding it hard to walk seeing as how the whole floor was littered with opened books and scrolls, "Spyro come here please," said the dragoness. Spyro walked over to the dragoness who had now sat down next to a table with a pile of tablets and scrolls.

"Tell me Spyro what do you know about wind breath?" asked the dragoness. Spyro looked down to the floor and thought about the question, "I've seen Cynder use it to throw enemies into the air or to wrap herself in a tornado but other than that," Spyro shrugged signalling that he didn't know any more than that. The dragoness moved behind the table and picked up a scroll, after checking to see if it was the one she wanted, she spread it out on the table infront of Spyro who looked down at it.

The scroll contained pictures of a dragon blowing out wind which then turned into a whirlwind, another showed a dragon encased inside of a tornado. Spyro studied the scroll and the words that described how to achieve each move, "you want me to learn how to do that?" asked Spyro. The dragoness chuckled and sat down across from Spyro, "oh I don't want you to learn anything Spyro, tis your choice to learn or not I merely guide you," said the dragoness. Spyro looked over at her then back down at the scroll.

Spyro opened his mouth and blew as hard he could but barely managed to move the scroll, "you didn't think it was that easy did you!?" asked the dragoness surprised at Spyro, "no my friend in order to wield this ability you will have to come with me so that I may show you how it is done," said the dragoness standing back up and walking away towards the corridor from which they came, "...unless you don't want to learn it," said the dragoness stopping briefly seeing if Spyro would join her. Spyro looked down at the scroll for a while but finally stood up and started to walk over to the dragoness, who had continued walking as soon as she saw that Spyro was coming.

After a few minutes they reached a great, big door adorned with two dragons who seemed to be fighting. The dragoness pushed the doors open and revealed an arena of sorts, it had a roof painted as if it were the sky and walls made of metal, "what is this place?" asked spyro looking around the wide area. "This," started the dragoness walking towards the middle of the field, "is where you will be learning new skills," said the dragoness sitting down and looking at him from the center of the arena.

"okay then, now before you even attempt it you must first understand how it works," said the dragoness walking towards Spyro. She stood infront of him and grabbed his paw placing it on his chest, "what are you doing?" asked Spyro a little confused. The dragoness drew her paw away and looked at him, "what do you feel when you breath?" asked the dragoness. Spyro looked at her, "what I always feel," said Spyro wondering what she meant. She took a deep breath and looked down at Spyro, "do you not feel the air go into your lungs? do you not feel the wind as it leaves you?" asked the dragoness walking behind him.

Spyro turned around and looked at her, "yeah, what's your point?" asked spyro tilting his head to the side wondering why she had asked that. The dragoness sat down infront of him, "Spyro in order to use the element of wind you must feel and understand it, you must see how it works within you and understand its power," explained the dragoness. Spyro stared at her blankly, "what do you mean?" asked Spyro making the dragoness sigh in frustration. Spyro looked down and thought about what she said, he closed his eyes breathed deeply and exhaled slowly feeling the air leave through his nostrils, he looked at the dragoness infront of him and took in a deep breath filling his lungs with pure air and released it hard as he could.

The dragoness looked at Spyro and felt a slight breeze as he opened his mouth, "Spyro I'm beginning to feel that wind might not be your kind of element," said the dragoness walking back towards the big doors. Spyro looked back at her and breathed in as much air as he could and blew the air out causing a whirlwind, about half his size, to go spinning right towards the dragoness but before it even reached her she destroyed the small whirlwind with a mere flick of her tail, "not bad but if you hope to get better then you better train or at the very least read some scrolls over at the library," said the dragoness resuming to walk towards the big doors.

Spyro looked at her and walked towards her passing once again through the big iron door and walked back to the room where he had entered, "well I wish it were possible but unless you wish to oversleep it is time for us to part," said the dragoness standing infront of the shining circle. Spyro looked down at the circle and then up at the dragoness, "I've only been here for about an hour why would I be oversleeping?" asked Spyro confused at why she would say that he would oversleep. She began to walk away and disappear, "time flies when you are asleep Spyro," said the dragoness finally disappearing into the darkness.

Cynder shifted in her sleep and awoke with a start having dreamt about what she had seen yesterday, "what was that thing?" Cynder wondered as she lied back down on the makeshift bed. Cynder got up and looked around the somewhat small cave and saw Spyro lying on the floor, Cynder wondered why he hadn't slept on the bed he had made.

Cynder looked outside only to see that the sun hadn't even risen yet and, trying not to loosen any of the bindings, slowly got down from the bed and walked over to Spyro. Cynder gently tapped his shoulder trying to awaken him, he moved his head and brought it up to cynder nearly touching noses, "hmmm...what is it Cynder?" asked Spyro trying his best to stay awake. "Why didn't you sleep on the bed?" asked Cynder. Spyro laid his head back down on the hard floor trying to fall back asleep, "because you were sleeping there and I didn't want to invade you private space," said Spyro starting to drift back to sleep. Cynder rolled her eyes at Spyro's excuse and grabbed him under his shoulders, "sure you didn't," said Cynder not believing him.

Cynder dragged Spyro over to the bed and laid him down on the end that touched the wall with her on the other end, their bodies touched due to the beds size but this didn't really bother Cynder or Spyro seeing as how he was too sleepy to care. Cynder looked over at Spyro and wondered if he had fallen asleep already, "Spyro you awake?" asked cynder, whispering in case he was asleep. Cynder waited a few minutes and when Spyro gave no answer she slowly moved closer to Spyro and laid her head on Spyro's chest feeling more comfortable and fell asleep herself.

Spyro yawned and rubbed his eyes, the sun was now starting to rise and light was creeping into the cave, he stretched and tried to get up when he felt something on his chest. Spyro stared in amazement when he saw Cynder lying asleep on his chest, he raised his paw and placed it on her back and was about to wake her up but the look of peace and beauty stopped him, he had never seen Cynder so calm. Spyro rubbed Cynder's back feeling her smooth scales and, being careful not to loosen any of the bindings, moved his paw down to her waste caressing each scale along the way.

He couldn't deny that he indeed loved her but was afraid that she didn't feel the same way so he never said anything, he simply kept to himself but whenever he had the chance he would just look at her and take in all her beauty and wondered if she felt the same way. Spyro leaned his head down and kissed the top of her head and looked at her face, "oh Cynder if only you felt the same way," said Spyro running a paw from her face all the way down to her waist, Spyro sighed and continued to caress her.

Cynder moaned at Spyro's touch and slowly started to wake up, Spyro quickly drew his hand away before she noticed and looked down at her, she raised her head and looked at Spyro, " morning Spyro," said Cynder. Cynder got off the bed and stretched, Spyro watching her body noticing every detail and how the sunlight made her scales shine, Cynder looked over at Spyro who seemed to be hypnotized and walked over to him, "hey Spyro you okay?" asked Cynder. Spyro shook his head snapping himself out of his trance, "yeah I'm fine," said spyro getting out of bed and stretching.

Cynder got closer to him and looked him in the eye, "oh and Spyro next time you touch me like that," Cynder started lifting her scythe tail up to his neck, "I'll cut your throat...got it?" asked Cynder pressing her scythe lightly against Spyro's neck, Spyro gulped and looked down at her tail. Cynder smiled and drew her tail away giving him a kiss on the cheek instead, "I'm just kidding Spyro," said Cynder giggling at how much she had scared him, "but seriously go any further then that and I will cut your hand off," said cynder walking out of the cave leaving Spyro standing in the middle of the cave.

The day was bright with only a slight breeze, the sky had a few clouds floating around here and there but nothing to worry about, and the animals like deer and rabbits were already running and eating the tall grass in the field. Cynder's stomach growled, the lunch she had last night wasn't exactly satisfying and now she was starving, Cynder was about to go get a deer but saw that Spyro was already creeping up to one of them and instead walked over to the pond to get a drink of water to clench her thirst.

Once spyro had taken down two deer he walked over to Cynder with them on his back, "hey Cynder would you like yours roasted or raw?" asked Spyro getting Cynder's attention. She walked up to him and grabbed one of the deer eating it on the spot, Spyro shrugged and started eating the last one feeling a little bit better and with more energy, "ahh that was nice," said cynder finishing the last bit of the deer. Once they were both done they took a quick drink of water and started to make their way back to Warfang.

They both traveled blindly through the thick forest trying to find some kind of path or sign, sometimes trying to fly or even trying to climb a tree falling most of the time due to their size and loss of strength. By the time the sun was halfway across the sky both dragons were completely clueless about where they were and tried to remember their way back only to end up going even further into the thick forest, "so mister hero any idea where we are?" asked Cynder taunting spyro. Spyro looked around trying to find something familiar but with no luck, "Of course I know we are...it's that...we should..."Spyro looked for some sort of excuse to not look clueless about where he was but couldn't come up with anything.

Cynder sighed and looked up at the sky, or at least she would but they were so deep in the forest they couldn't even see the rays of the sun anymore. As Spyro and Cynder walked aimlessly through the forest the sun began to set making it hard to see and to make things even worse the temperature began to drop, "Spyro we b-better look for sh-shelter soon or I swear I'm going to f-freeze out here," said Cynder starting to shutter. Spyro too felt the air growing colder but didn't show it and walked around as if it didn't effect him.

The sun finally set behind the horizon making it nearly impossible to walk tripping on branches and rocks most of the time the further they walked, as they walked they began to hear steps around them as well as whispering voices making the place feel even more ominous. Cynder got closer to Spyro walking as close to him as possible, Spyro notice Cynder looking around the forest at the slightest sound with a look of fear upon her face, "you're not scared are you Cynder," teased Spyro knowing the answer.

Cynder was about to say something but was interrupted by a soul-piercing screech that of which they had never heard, Cynder too afraid to think clearly began to run quickly in no specific direction wanting to get away from whatever had made that noise. As Cynder ran she heard something running after her and foolishly looked behind her tripping on a root and rolling off a cliff landing hard on the ground causing some of her wounds to open and her bindings to loosen, she slowly rose back up from the ground and started running only to fall back down on her side.

Cynder looked down and saw that a rock had dug its way into one of her open wounds opening it even further causing Cynder immense pain and to make matters worse the screeching and whispering was getting closer. As the noises came closer Cynder quickly rose back up and limped away as fast she could manage to trying to get as far away from whatever it was that was making those horrible sounds as she could, but as she got to the edge of the forest the sounds stopped completely which made cynder stop and look back at the forest, had she outrun them? could the creatures not leave the forest? did she imagine the whole thing? Cynder thought about it for a few minutes but decided to not think about it and simply sighed in relief glad that the noises had stopped.

Cynder looked ahead only to see a middle aged female cheetah wearing an apron and reading glasses. Cynder wondered where she had come from and asked her if she was lost but she gave no answer and so she tried to ask again but was interrupted by the cheetah, "Cyyynndderrrrrrrr," whispered the cheetah in a ghostly voice causing a shiver to run down Cynder's spine. In a blink of an eye the cheetah turned into some sort of devilish form, one of her eyes was missing, her right hand was a blood covered bone and her left hand was missing completely, her dress was torn and burnt in most areas, her legs were skinless leaving only bloody muscle to be seen, she twitched and sounded as if she was choking with blood squirting out of her mouth.

Cynder froze in fear at what lay before her, she wanted to scream as loud as she could but couldn't even breath due to the amount of horror she was in. The cheetah rose her hand and pointed a bloody finger at Cynder and screamed a head-piercing cry, "you did this to me Cynderrrr, youuuu killedd meeee, youuuu killed all of usssssss," screamed the creature in a horrifying voice that inflicted fear into Cynder's very soul. Cynder was quickly surrounded by other cheetahs, males, females, and even children none of them in any better condition than that of the female infront of her.

Cynder sunk starting to cry from the fear and sorrow she felt, mostly fear. All of the villagers were looking at her their gaze piercing her heart like the sharpest sword in the land, "you killed us Cynder," the cheetahs began to get closer to cynder, "murderer, murderer, murderer," they all repeated in unison causing Cynder to break down crying and covering her ears yelling trying to block out their whispering voices which only made the whispering to grow even louder causing her to cry even more.

As Spyro ran towards the edge of the forest he found Cynder yelling like crazy and crying, she was surrounded by ten creatures concealed in shadows except for their hands which were white bone with a ring on one finger. Spyro ran towards them and spit a fire ball which all of the creatures dodged except for the one that was infront of Cynder which was hit straight in the face instantly starting it on fire, the creature ran around screeching frantically trying to put the fire out with all of the others backing away

Spyro took this chance and ran over to Cynder who tried biting his neck as soon as he touched her, "whoah Cynder its me okay its me see...come on we gotta get out of her," said Spyro getting Cynder on his back and looking around for a place to hide and noticed that there was a cave next to pond. Spyro's mouth dropped open, they had gone in a circle and were back to the same clearing they were in when they first started, he shook his head and looked back at the creatures who were rushing at him now that the one that had caught on fire lay on the ground completely covered in flames.

Spyro ran towards the cave as fast as he could trying to keep Cynder on his back and the creatures off it. As Spyro entered the cave he quickly breathed fire blocking the entrance with a wall of flame which kept the creatures out, Spyro panted from all the running and got Cynder off his back looking her over and tightening her bindings so that the bleeding would stop, "okay Cynder this might hurt a bit," said Spyro pulling the small pebble lodged inside Cynder's paw out as quickly and painlessly as he could.

Cynder was too paralysed in horror to notice when he pulled the pebble off and just stared blankly at the wall, Spyro pulled her into a hug and rocked her back and forward rubbing her back , "shhhhhhhh, it's over now Cynder it's over," whispered Spyro trying to get Cynder to calm down. Cynder slowly wrapped her paws around his neck and dug her head underneath his starting to cry, "I-I-I k-killed th-them Spyrooo, I-I'm a murder-er...I'm a monster-r-r-r," Cynder stuttered crying more then she had ever done before.

Spyro kissed the top of Cynder's head, "no you're not Cynder," whispered Spyro soothingly at Cynder who just kept crying more and more. Spyro slowly wrapped his broken wings around Cynder trying to make her feel a little bit safer, this seemed to work as her crying slowed and turned into just sobbing, "just calm down Cynder...just calm down," said Spyro rubbing Cynder's back a little slower. Cynder went quiet a few minutes later keeping her head under his, "Cynder...Cynder?" Spyro looked down only to find that Cynder had fallen asleep.

Spyro smiled at cynder and sighed, she looked so peaceful when she slept. Spyro shook his head and started to carry Cynder to the leafy bed trying his best not to wake her and laid her down on the bed with him next to her, he wrapped an arm around her and slowly extended a wing over her to keep her warm. Cynder shook and turned around to face Spyro snuggling even closer to him digging her head on his chest, "Spy-ro," Cynder whispered as she fell into a deep sleep, Spyro smiled and kissed her on her head, "good night Cynder," said Spyro laying his head down next to her and falling asleep.

Alright, this took me a while but here it be in all its glory. Many errors no doubt but if anyone reads this at the very least leave a review or something so that I at least know that someone is reading this...please.

Till next time, Peace.


	4. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-

"YOU KILLED MEEEEEEE!," yelled the Cheetah. Cynder was in pitch darkness with voices shouting at her from every direction scaring her more and more every time, "I'm sorry I didn't know...it wasn't my fault," said Cynder into the darkness hoping that would calm them down. "you killed me" "why" "you monster" "it's all your fault" "you did this to us," Cynder fell to the ground crying and covered her ears trying to muffle the voices, "I'm sorry...I'm so so sorry...It's all my fault...please...LEAVE ME ALONE!" yelled Cynder trying to get them to stop.

The voices ceased which got cynder to calm down a little, "Cynder?" Said someone from across the room. Cynder backed up a little waiting for some kind of horrific thing to come out of the darkness but, much to Cynder's relief, what came out of the shadows ended up being Spyro, "Spyro!?" said Cynder surprised. She ran towards him and pulled him into a hug, "oh Spyro I was so scared," cried Cynder tightening her hug. Spyro chuckled and hugged her back, "don't worry Cynder I'm here," Spyro's hand began to feel a little hard and squishy, "I'm here," whispered Spyro in a different voice.

Cynder's mood went from relief to horror as she slowly pulled out of the hug, before her instead of Spyro stood a cheetah cub about her size, his neck was cut more than half way across and gushing out blood, his hands were nothing but blood covered bone, his legs were burned and one foot was badly broken, his face was missing almost completely leaving only a bloody and burnt skull to look at, and his clothing was torn to shreds.

Cynder froze, her face white from what she was seeing, as the cub began to stumble its way toward her due to his bad injuries. The cub stopped right infront of her and held her face with his bloody, skeletal hands and leaned in to her ear, "WHY ARE YOU SO SCARED?AFTER ALL IT WAS YOU THAT KILLED ME...REMEMBER?" asked the cub.

The cub disappeared into thin air and Cynder was moved into what seemed like the inside of a hut, the room was small with rock littering the floor and a huge portion of the wall missing, "NOOOO PLEASE DON'T HURT MEEEEE!" yelled someone. Cynder looked to her right to see something that horrified her, a small cub was in a corner of the room with his face drenched in blood with a dead grown cheetah infront of him with chainmail armor and a sword and shield at his side.

Cynder tried to run toward him but she couldn't move only watch, she watched as a black figure came out of the shadows and Cynder's eyes grew wide. It was her from when she was still under the dark master's control, her claws were soaked in blood and so were her teeth. Cynder watched as she walked closer and closer to the cub stabbing him in the chest and lifting him up, fear and sadness was in the boys face as his life slowly faded away.

Cynder chuckled, "you will be a fine snack boy," said Cynder tilting her head to the side and opening her maw ready to take a bite of the boy. Cynder struggled over and over again trying to move and stop herself from doing that but couldn't seem to move, Cynder looked up at herself as her maw closed rapidly cutting his neck squirting blood all over the room.

"NOOOOOOOO!" yelled Cynder. She was back in the small cave with the wall of fire still burning, she was panting from what she had just seen and looked up at the slumbering dragon surprised that her yelling hadn't woken him up. Cynder took a deep breath and laid her head back down still scared at what she had seen and done.

Cynder heard faint whispering coming from the other side of the fire and slowly backed up trying to get as close to Spyro as possible. Cynder tried to hide herself under her wings but as she extended them they were stopped by something and so she looked back only to see that her wings were being blocked by Spyro's arm which was around her.

Cynder looked at herself and saw that Spyro not only had his paw around her but his wing was draped over her as well, not that she didn't like it, but this confused her. Last night he didn't even want to sleep with her and now he not only was sleeping in the same bed but he was holding her too, **does he like me...or did he just do this so that I would calm down?** Cynder thought about it but that only confused her further, **even if he didn't like me he cares about me...doesn't he? why else would he do this.**

Cynder shook her head, stopped thinking about it, and laid her head back down falling asleep within minutes having totally forgotten about the whispering or what she had dreamt about.

_meanwhile inside Spyro's head_

"What are we looking for again?" asked the dragoness. Spyro had been looking for whatever creature was the one that had attacked Cynder and him trying to figure out why she had been so scared as to not fight back, "we are looking for a creature that has skeletal hands with a ring in one finger and is cloaked in shadow," said Spyro giving the best description that he could.

The dragoness looked back at the bookcase infront of her trying to remember any creature that fit his description and flew up to the highest shelf where there were many old scrolls, most of which looked as if they were thousands of years old. Looking through the many scrolls she brought her gaze to one specific scroll that looked as if it was older than anything in the that library and gently grabbed it.

The dragoness flew down to where Spyro stood and landed infront of him, "is this what you encountered?" asked the dragoness unfolding the scroll. The scroll contained a faint picture of a creature cloaked in shadows with skeletal hands and an orb of shadows locked in a ring, "yes that's it...what is it?" asked Spyro taking hold of the scroll and studying it further.

"It says here that it is called a ghrosthuretame...Shadow of the Death and Fear...I think" said the dragoness reading the name under the picture. Spyro looked down and continued, "the ghrosthuretame looks into your deepest fears and makes them come alive causing trauma and occasionally death to the victim." The dragoness took the scroll and continued, "This creature's origin is unknown but it is said that they gua" the dragoness stopped.

Spyro looked at her and asked why she had stopped only to have her show him a rip on the scroll, "seems that the years haven't been kind to this scroll," said the dragoness rolling up the scroll and placing it back on the shelf where she had found it, "I feel bad for your friend if she had to go through that," said the dragoness landing on the ground next to him.

Spyro wondered what it was that she had seen or how much it affected her mind, "she already feels horrible about her past, I just hope those creature's didn't make it worse," said Spyro making his way back to the exit. "well it was good to see you again Spyro," said the dragoness as she and the world around him started to fade away. "it was good to see you too, and thanks for the help," said Spyro walking inside the circle and fading away back into his dream.

_back in the real world_

Cynder lazily opened her eyes and yawned still tired due to the little amount of sleep that she had last night, mostly because of the scare those creatures had given her and the nightmare she had. She remembered the nightmare she had and felt bad for what she had done to the boy and all those other creatures she had killed over the years she was still serving the dark master.

Once again the guilt was getting to her...the pain of having killed all those innocent people and having done nothing to stop herself from doing it. Spyro yawned and shook his head remembering what he had found out about the creatures that they had faced last night, Spyro looked down at Cynder and was about to ask her what it was that she had seen when she confronted them but was stopped by something that he didn't like at all.

Cynder was sobbing and considering how wet his chest was she had been crying for a while now, "hey Cynder...you okay?" asked Spyro concerned. Cynder slowly moved her head so that she was staring directly at his eyes, she had a tortured look on her face and the life and glow of her eyes seemed to have vanished leaving behind only darkness and pain.

"I ki-illed them," sobbed Cynder burying her face back in Spyro's chest, "I-I killed a-all of the-e-em," said Cynder crying more and more. Though she hadn't said who it was that she had killed Spyro understood completely, he had hoped that those dark memories of her past had been forgotten over the years that they had spent encased in that crystal but it seemed that they had stuck with her.

Spyro opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out, he felt sorry for Cynder and wanted to console her and make her forget about her past but he just couldn't think of anything to say that would calm her down so he simply rubbed her back and held her tightly. Cynder cried for what seemed to have been around an hour or so but after she stopped she only stood still in Spyro's hold sobbing only from time to time.

Cynder had calmed down about her past but after that she started to think about Spyro, **I've killed so many people...so many dragons...I even tried to kill him...but why out of all the other creatures does he accept me**, Cynder looked up at Spyro who had his eyes closed, **He's always been so nice to me even though he knows what I was...what I am...he doesn't see me as a monster at all...why? I love you Spyro...even though I don't deserve you to love me back I wish you did...but still...why? why do accept me Spyro**.

"Why?!" asked Cynder accidentally outloud. This snapped Spyro out of his thoughts and looked down at Cynder, "what?" asked Spyro not knowing what she had said due to him thinking about those creatures they had seen. Cynder looked down and buried her face in his chest again, "w-why," she started getting Spyro's attention, "w-why do accept me?" asked Cynder.

Spyro looked at her confused not knowing what she meant by that, "what do you mean?" asked Spyro. Cynder slowly looked back at Spyro and sighed looking a little sad, "why do you accept me when everyone else rejects me because of my past? If anything you should hate me like the rest," said Cynder sobbing letting a few tears fall.

"I do," said Spyro shocking Cynder, she felt her heart break into more pieces than she could count, **I knew it**, thought Cynder starting to cry again,** he hates me like everyone else...but who can blame him**. Spyro realized what he had done and smacked himself on the head,** you IDIOT! here she is feeling bad about her past and you say that you hate her...Spyro you just dug your own grave...think...think I gotta say something before this gets worse!**.

"I-I-I didn't mean that I meant tha-a-t...I would hate you if I didn't know you like everyone else," said Spyro hoping that would calm her down, Cynder's crying started to slow signaling to Spyro that it was working, "but I do know you," said Spyro with a calm and caring tone, "I know that you are the most beautiful and caring dragoness that I know...sure you're the only dragoness I know but...if I did indeed know any other dragoness I know for certain that she would be nothing compared to you."

Cynder sobbed and rose her head looking Spyro straight in the eyes, "and about your past...that wasn't your fault..you had no choice...and you really should forget about your past and see what could be in your future," said Spyro clearing away some tears from her face, "trust me Cynder...you may be evil to everyone else but to me you're the sweetest dragon I know, " said Spyro kissing Cynder on the top of her head.

Even though Cynder wished he had kissed her in the mouth she was still happy that he felt that way about her, **he really does care about me...Thank you Spyro...you're more than I could ask for**, thought Cynder cuddling with Spyro. Spyro silently sighed happy that he had gotten her to calm down, and even though he didn't mind the cuddling, Spyro slightly shook Cynder and told her that it would be best if they left.

Cynder looked disappointed but agreed and slid of the bed stretching her body, Spyro stared at her but quickly got of the bed and stretched as well. After extinguishing the wall of fire they came running out expecting to find those creatures but there was nothing other than the peaceful clearing with animals walking or flying around, the only sight of those creatures was the pile of burnt bones that were not far from the pond.

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other wondering what had happened but decided best to forget about it and focus more on breakfast, Cynder wanted to go and hunt for her own food but Spyro not wanting her to get hurt or loosen her bandages told her that it would be best if he did the hunting. Cynder looked annoyed but decided to let it be and walked over to the pond to get a drink.

Once she was done she turned around and saw that Spyro was carrying two rabbits and a deer, Cynder wondered how he had taken them down in such a small amount of time but shrugged it off and walked over to Spyro taking the deer off his back and began to eat it. Cynder left Spyro half the deer but he told her to eat the rest of it but she insisted and Spyro handed her one of the two rabbits and began to eat what was left of the food.

Spyro walked over to take a drink but ended up taking a bath instead, as he resurfaced he found Cynder on the ground holding her stomach and laughing. Spyro laughed and smiled at her, he was happy that she was back to her old self and had forgotten about her past...at the very least for the moment. "your lucky you have those bandages otherwise I would've pulled you into the pond too," said Spyro helping Cynder up.

He shook himself trying to get rid of the water ending up getting Cynder wet anyway, Spyro tried not to laugh and looked around seeing if there was anything that they could use as a land mark. "we could walk towards those mountains, maybe there's a trail that'll lead us back to Warfang," said Spyro looking at Cynder to see if she approved only to have her hit him lightly on the shoulder, "tag your it," said Cynder running towards the mountains.

Spyro and Cynder had seen some mole children play a game called tag while they were in Warfang, basically you touched someone and after that you had to avoid that person until he tagged someone else. Spyro laughed and ran after Cynder who was far due to her unfair start, they played this game for a while until they ran out of breath.

The sun was directly over them when they finally found a trail that seemed to go towards the mountains, "see I told you that we'd find a trail," said Spyro walking towards the trail. Cynder looked up and hoped that they would find shelter before night, she really didn't want to see those creatures again. The trip was peaceful and the trail seemed to be empty which was rather weird.

Cynder walked next to Spyro and thought about what it would be like when they finally got back to Warfang, **I really hope people don't attack me...not that I don't deserve it**, she looked at Spyro who seemed to be concentrating on the road,** I could always just stick with Spyro...maybe I'll be okay with him...then again it is the dragon city...I've ruined so many lives...killed so many of our kind...I'll be lucky if I survive a single da...**

Cynder's train of thought was broken by the sound of clashing swords and cries of pain which seemed to get Spyro's attention fairly quickly. Off in the distance they could see a destroyed wagon and some cheetahs defending it, though they couldn't make out the attacker from the distance, "Cynder I want you to stay here and hide, whatever happens, don't move, I'll go and help."

"Spyro no I won't leave you, we fight together," said Cynder slamming her paw on the ground which caused her to flinch due to her injuries. Spyro looked at her, "not this time Cynder your too hurt, I can't let you fight like this," Cynder looked down in disappointment, ".(sigh)...but, If you want you can use your breath power from a distance that way you'll be less probable to get hurt," Cynder looked up at Spyro with a smile happy to know that she wasn't completely useless in the state she was in.

Spyro, with Cynder following close behind, ran towards the fighting field where he could now make out who the attackers were. They were apes, but not the ghostly bones that they had fought, they were real apes like the ones he had seen before his imprisonment in the crystal, "I thought Malefor placed a curse on them," said Cynder being just as amazed and confused as Spyro.

"I guess after his death all his magic left along with him," said spyro. There were two bodies on the ground and only three cheetahs were still standing trying to defend the wagon the best they could, but that wasn't enough since they were surrounded by about twenty apes. Spyro snapped into action burning two apes that were fighting against the cheetahs, they didn't wonder about what had happened and went for another ape who was trying to sneak a barrel without them knowing taking him down easily due to him having his hands full.

The ape's numbers were dropping quickly with the help of Spyro, and Cynder who fired the occasional whirlwind or siren scream. The fight didn't last long after the two dragons arrived most of the apes fled but those who stayed were slain by either Spyro and Cynder or the three cheetahs, "thank you for the help, we appreciate it deeply," said a blue cheetah.

He looked to Spyro's left and saw Cynder hiding in the shadows, his eyes grew wide and he pointed the sword at her, "show yourself Cynder," he said with an aggressive tone. Cynder slowly walked out of the shadows and stood by Spyro a little afraid of what might happen, "hey she helped you just as much as I did," said Spyro walking between Cynder and the sword the cheetah was holding.

The cheetah looked at her and sighed, "you're lucky I don't hold much of a grudge against you," he said sheathing his sword, "Just like your appearance I hope your personality has changed as well," said the cheetah walking back to the wagon. Cynder sighed relieved that nothing bad had happened and walked over to the cheetah who was trying to fix a broken wheel, "thank you for not attacking me," said Cynder.

The cheetah ignored her and kept working on the wheel, "hey do you know how to get to Warfang," asked Spyro breaking the silence. The cheetah stood up and mounted the wagon, "this road will lead you through the mountains and after that it'll only be about a days journey to reach it," said the cheetah leaving with the wagon.

Spyro looked over at Cynder who was looking up at the sky, she had a look of fright as she saw that it wasn't long till the sun set behind the mountains, "hey do you know of any shelter nearby?" asked Spyro to the cheetahs. The wagon stopped and the cheetah looked back at them, "my village isn't far from here if you wish you can stay there for the night," he said looking to his side and taking out some sort of cloak, "here," he said tossing the cloak to Cynder's paws, "I may not have done anything to harm you but my people don't think the same as I, if you're smart you'll put that on," he said looking back forward and leaving once again.

Cynder grabbed the dark cloak and put it on the best she could, "I don't know about this Spyro...maybe we should look for a cave or some sort of cabin," said Cynder worried that something bad might happen when they get to the village. Spyro place a wing over her and smiled, "hey don't worry about it, just stick with me and you'll be fine," said Spyro.

Cynder thought about it and though his words were comforting she still thought that something bad was going to happen, **I've killed so many...the whole village might turn against me...not even Spyro could save me from that**, thought Cynder looking down at the ground, "hey you'll be fine...I won't let anyone touch you,I promise," said Spyro trying his best to cheer her up.

Cynder sighed and looked back up walking by the wagon with Spyro next to her, Cynder didn't talk the rest of the way and simply stayed quiet thinking about the worst thing that could happen once they got there. The sun had set not long before they finally reached the village, there were a few houses visible through the wooden wall that surrounded the village. The village was nice and looked like a good place to live but Cynder got worried once she saw the guards that were at the entrance.

The wagon stopped at the entrance and a gray middle aged cheetah stepped forward inspecting the wagon's contents. It didn't take long for his gaze to fall upon the two dragons who he studied sharply, he looked at Cynder more than he did Spyro. The cheetah approached her and with his staff he quickly lifted the hood revealing her face for all to see, his eye twitched and he backed away signalling for all the archers on the wall to aim at her.

Before any of them knew what was going on both dragons were surrounded by cheetahs holding spears and swords at their necks, "sir, these dragons helped us fight against the ones who attacked us, let them go they have done nothing wrong," said the blue cheetah still up on the wagon. The gray cheetah grunted and walked up to Cynder.

"nothing wrong you say," he pointed his staff at Cynder, "well then tell me..who is this," he asked knowing fully well who she was. "she is a mere traveler, one of the two that helped us...she is just a black dragon," said the cheetah trying to cover for Cynder. "ohhhh, my mistake...but last time I checked there is only one dragon that bears that mark," he said pointing his staff at Cynder's forehead.

"she helped them," said Spyro trying to defend Cynder, "she's not a monster, she was being used by the dark master but those times are over she's not.." "A monster!?" yelled the cheetah cutting Spyro's sentence short, "why have you come here?" asked the cheetah pointing his sword at her. Cynder looked down, "I-I'm sorry, I know that what I did was a horrible thing but those times are over...let us go and we won't bother you anymore," said Cynder trying to back away only to be met by the end of a spear touching her neck.

"But" said Spyro getting the cheetah's attention, "if it isn't too big of a problem...would it be okay if we spent the night here?" asked Spyro. The cheetah looked angry but he thought about it, "...For saving my son and the supplies you can stay here for the night," he said turning around and walking back inside the village, "but I want you gone by first light tomorrow."

The soldiers stopped pointing their weapons at them and left back into the city, "you two are quite lucky," said the the blue cheetah dismounting the wagon letting others take what was inside, "my name is Thorin by the way," said the cheetah turning around taking the wagon inside the village. Cynder and Spyro walked in silence as one of the guards lead them to the inn of the small town where they were given one room each.

Cynder was a little scared at the thought of leaving Spyro but she walked into the room and lied down on the bed falling asleep almost instantly after the tough day she had.

Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up but it's summer, I just moved to a new house...and I'm kind of lazy...don't judge me. Anyway here is chapter...three I think...enjoy.

By the way thank you for the ones that have been kind enough to leave a review.

Until next time, Peace


End file.
